Just Like In The Notebook
by MissSnowFox
Summary: Kurt and Blaine reunite after not speaking for a month since their fight. Spoilers for "The Break Up" but not any major ones to be honest


**This is just something I thought of on the spot today of the kind of dialogue I would LOVE for their reunion. It's unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes and sorry for the lack of make up sex, there's no way I'd be able to pull that off I suck at writing porn! But hey there's tonnes of amazing writers who can do it so ...**

* * *

_From: Kurt_

_I need to talk to you. In person if that's okay … I'll be in Lima in a couple of days to visit my Dad. Can we meet at the auditorium? I'd rather not do this at my house and it's the only private place I can think of. - K_

* * *

Blaine thought he had finally gone mad when we received the text message from Kurt a few days beforehand. Since he had left Kurt in New York, Blaine hadn't heard from him in a whole month. No phone calls, no texts, no skyping. When he really thought about it, Blaine didn't think they'd gone that long without talking since the day they first exchanged phone numbers nearly two years ago…

_Shit… _Blaine thought _**nearly**__ two years? _

He quickly fished around in his pocket for his phone and then looked at the date: _November 9__th__ 2012_

It was exactly 2 years since Blaine had had the unbelievable luck to be stopped on a staircase full of other strangers by the most beautiful person he'd ever met; by his soulmate. The thought made something sad and scary twist deep in his stomach. Because Kurt was going to break up with him today, Blaine was sure of it. There was no other reason why Kurt would travel all this way other than to break up with him in person, to his face. Because Kurt was just that kind that even after everything Blaine had done, he wouldn't do this kind of thing over the phone. _He's a better person than me._

And Blaine would let him. He knew that he deserved to be broken up with after everything he'd done. He'd wanted more than anything in the world for Kurt to forgive him but once he'd realised that wasn't going to happen, he'd tried to resign himself to the fact that sooner or later, Kurt would officially end it with him and move on with his life like he deserved.

He'd only texted back to ask what day and time he'd like to meet up and he'd been pacing the auditorium stage for the past 15 minutes, having shown up early because he just couldn't sit at home any longer waiting for this to happen.

When Kurt walked onto the stage, Blaine jumped a little, the click of Kurt's designer boots frightfully loud in the silence around them. When he turned around, Blaine couldn't help the hitch in his breath when he saw Kurt. Having not seen his face for a whole month, not even on a small computer screen hadn't seemed like a very big deal until now. It was like staring into the sun after having been kept in the dark for so long and Blaine wanted nothing more than to just hold Kurt, rest his head in the crook of Kurt's neck where it fit so well and just breathe him in.

"Thank you for coming," Kurt said in a hushed voice that would have probably sounded too quiet in any other circumstance.

"Of course I came," Blaine answered, trying to resist the urge to smile. Because even if Kurt was breaking up with him, even if this was the end, it felt so _good _to see Kurt. To talk to him, to even be in the same room as him that he just wanted to cry with joy.

"I know that you've been trying to get in touch, and I'm sorry that I've not been answering-"

"Kurt, I didn't-"

" – But I just needed time to think. To clear my head."

Blaine just nodded, just waiting for Kurt say more. He noticed Kurt fiddling with his own fingers, his head tilted downward, avoid Blaine's gaze. All familiar sings that he was nervous and at least he wasn't the only one of them who was feeling that way at least.

"I need you to let me say this okay?" Kurt said, and Blaine nodded dumbly, not really understanding what Kurt meant, but deciding it was better to agree. "Because I know you'll try to interrupt me, but you need to promise me you won't."

"I promise," Blaine said.

"I can't do this anymore Blaine," Kurt started, after having taken a deep breath. Blaine had expected the conversation to take this kind of tone but even after all the time he'd had to prepare, he still felt the bitter sting his eyes gave before tears began to gather and he tried to fight it off.

"I can't just carry on with my life pretending like I don't need you and pretending like I don't love you. You don't think it's a little odd that neither of us have even changed our status on facebook? Or told anyone else about what happened? I just can't do it Blaine, I can't end it, I can't."

Blaine began to feel a little lightheaded. More than a little in fact, he was certain he was going to pass out any minute and he almost said something, before remembering his promise. Kurt's eyes were beginning to look a little moist but he wasn't crying. At least not yet.

"I have spent so much time crying over what you did. There's still so much we need to talk about Blaine, I don't think we're even close to understanding how this happened or why. But every time I thought about it… thought about how much you'd hurt me… I tried to remember the other times too. I thought about how you were the first person in the world who gave a shit. The person who probably ended up saving my life. How you were the first boy who ever took my hand without flinching. I thought about how much time you spent making sure I was okay – that I wasn't going to do something stupid. I remembered how you cared about my feelings so much that you wanted to take it slow because you were so afraid of fucking up. I remembered how you always _always_ put my happiness first, no matter what the consequences were for you. Whether it was supporting my return to Mckinley, or transferring there because I asked you to and then telling me to come to New York because you could see how miserable I was. You ended up nearly going blind because of me, even when you didn't know how dangerous that slushie was, even when you thought it might just make my eyes sting a bit. Looking back Blaine, there isn't anything that you haven't done that hasn't been for my happiness."

Kurt came closer to where Blaine was standing and he could see that Kurt's eyes were threatening to spill over how, his breath coming out a little stuttery as he tried to speak. Blaine wanted to say something, to say that Kurt didn't know what he was talking about, that Blaine didn't deserve him and that he was nothing and wasn't worthy of Kurt's words. But he couldn't speak. He could barely _breathe_.

"We have stuck by each other through thick and thin Blaine," Kurt continue, now hesitantly taking Blaine's hand in two of his own.

"And when I first thought about all that we've been through together, everything you've done for me and everything I've done for you and all we've seen and experienced together, you know what I did?" Kurt asked and Blaine should his head, not even fighting the tears anymore "I cried," Kurt said, laughing the tiniest bit and God it had been so long since Blaine heard him laugh.

"I cried, but not because of what you did. I cried because I realised how_ grateful_ I was to have had that with you and how _lucky_ we were. And then I just sat back and thought to myself … what's a few minutes of your life? A few stupid minutes, compared to _two years_. That's what really matters. And I'm afraid you're stuck with me for many, many more." Kurt took Blaine's other hand in his own and squeezed tightly, like he was afraid he might just vanish.

"We're a _team_," Kurt said, kissing the skin of Blaine's hands in his own "And I've come close to losing so many people in my life, so many Blaine. I _can't _lose you as well."

By now, both of them were choking back tears, overwhelmed by how good it felt to be so close again, to be able to feel each other's breaths against their skin.

Finally, Blaine spoke, sounding wrecked and almost unrecognisable. "Kurt… I can't – I can't let you do this, I don't deserve this _Kurt_." He tried so hard to get the words out but relief and shock and Kurt's eyes and Kurt's hands on his skin were making it impossible to do anything but cry.

"Well you will let me do this," Kurt said, sounding more controlled how, his voice not cracking nearly as much as it was a minute ago "Because I've had enough time to think about it. I know it's going to take a lot of talking and a lot of time, but we _are _going to make this work Blaine Anderson."

Kurt thought Blaine looked like he was about to say something again and so Kurt just cut him off by saying in a deep, determined voice, almost as if he was growling, "And I'm _not_ asking for your permission."

As Blaine's mouth opened again to protest, Kurt grabbed the back of his head and kissed him with so much passion that it knocked the breath out of their lungs. And as Blaine moaned brokenly into Kurt's mouth, feeling helpless and so happy, and as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's back to hold him there, backing him up against the wall, he knew that they were going to be fine.


End file.
